Geheimakte CHI I „Codename Alessa“
Geheimakte CHI „Codename Alessa“ Prolog; 1 Jahr vor dem Ausbruch des Chi Konfliktes Alessa saß im Klassenzimmer hinter ihrem Pult und kritzelte in ihrem Block herum. Der Geschichtsunterricht war monoton und langweilte die Schülerin. Zum anderen begann das Adlermädchen die Geschichten langsam zu hinter fragen. Zumindest einige erschienen ihr jetzt nicht mehr glaubwürdig. Desinteressiert hörte sie der Lehrerin zu und versank in unwichtige Gedanken. In einer anderen Klasse fiel der Schüler Alexander wieder einmal unangenehm auf. Er hatte einen Auszug aus einem Text nicht mit dem nötigen Respekt vorgelesen. Wieder in einer anderen Klasse wurden die Schüler Aris und Araton verwarnt. Sie hatten erneut eine Frage falsch beantwortet. Zur gleichen Zeit im Büro vom großen Adler. Vier Offiziere betraten das Zimmer und salutierten vor Ewald. Der große Adler nickte und die Eliteadler ließen sich in die Stühle sinken. Auf dem Schreibtisch, direkt vor den Männern lagen je eine Aktenmappe. Auf jeder war das Aktenzeichen zu sehen A 101, A 003, A 105I und A 105II. Die Offiziere schlugen die Mappen auf und studierten sie gründlich. Dann schlossen sie die Akten wieder und verließen das Büro. Wieder in der Akademie; Die Glocke zur großen Pause läuteten und die Schüler liefen auf den Hof oder die Mensa. Nach dem die Pause zu ende war, ging der Unterricht langweilig weiter. Doch vier Schüler fühlten sich auf einmal nicht mehr so wohl. Das nun Adlerjäger über dem Gebäude kreisten tat jetzt seinen Teil dazu. Aus dem Lautsprecher war nun eine Ansage zu hören, „die Schüler Aris und Araton aus der 10 A bitte ins Büro des Schuldirektors.“ Nach ca. zehn Minuten folgte eine weitere Ansage, „Die Schülerin Alessa aus der 10 D und der Schüler Alexander aus der 10 B zum Büro des Direktors.“ Die vier jungen Adler trafen sich im Flur auf dem Weg. Die Anwesenheit der Soldaten ließ sie schweigen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht an diesem Tag. Erst der Besuch beim Rektor und jetzt Soldaten auf dem Flur?! Langsam öffnete Alexander die Tür und trat ein. Die anderen Drei folgten ihm langsam. Mit einem Gefühl, als ob ihnen Steine im Magen lägen, nahm sie auf den Stühlen platz. „Sie alle haben negative Eintragungen in ihren Unterlagen,“ bemerkte der Direktor scharf, „besonders das Fach Geschichte scheint ihnen allen nicht so zu liegen.“ „Das ist uns jetzt viel zu oft aufgefallen,“ fuhr der Adler hinter dem Schreibtisch mit kritischem Blick fort, „sie wurden auch oft genug gewarnt, das es nicht ohne Folgen bleibt.“ Jetzt klopfte der Direktor dreimal auf den Tisch und aus der Hintertür kamen vier Offiziere. Die Schüler schluckten und sahen sich entsetzt an. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und vor Angst zitternd wurden sie abgeführt. Der Direktor faltete die Hände und sprach ein kurzes Gebet, dann brach er in Tränen aus. Kapitel 1; 1 Jahr nach dem Beginn des Chi Konfliktes Wizzle saß auf heißen Kohlen und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das Protokoll auf seinem Schreibtisch. Dieses war von allen Mitgliedern des Rates der freien Rudel unterzeichnet worden. Der Inhalt des Schreibens bereitete dem Verwalter des Winterfield Flughafens Zahnschmerzen. Seit beginn des Chi Konfliktes hielten sich die freien Rudel aus dem Desaster heraus. Doch jetzt hatte der Rat beschlossen, der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen. Denn sie glaubten nicht mehr an die offizielle Version. So wie sie von den Krokodilen und Löwen da gelegt wurde. Das Protokoll an sich war schon unangenehm, doch die Mittel, mit denen es umgesetzt werden sollte waren noch unangenehmer. Mit beginn der Gefechte hatte sich einiges im Territorium der Wölfe geändert. Besonders die Gesetze litten stark unter dem Mangel an Sicherheitskräften. Besonders im Gebiet der freien Rudel macht sich dies besonders hart bemerkbar. Denn eine gefürchtete Gruppe von Individuen hatte diese Lücke geschickt zu nutzen gewusst. Bis jetzt war es dem Wolf gelungen, diesen Jägern aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch heute musste er auf sie warten. Draußen wehte der eisige Wind die Schneeflocken um her. Das Pfeifen kam Wizzle wie eine leise Warnung vor. Die Arbeitskräfte auf den Flugfeldern und in den Lagerhallen wirkten noch normal, sie wussten nichts von alle dem. Zwei modifizierte silbergraue Speedorz heizten vor einem Wolftracker über die verschneite Straße. Der Schnee wehte den Wölfen um die Augen, doch ihre Schutzbrillen schützen sie. Bis her hatten die vier Jäger immer nur Jobs von Privatkunden angenommen, dieser hier war der erste, für den Rat der freien Rudel. Die Speedorz bogen als erste auf das Flughafen Gelände ab und hielten auf dem Parkplatz. Der Wolftracker folgte mit einer kleinen Verspätung um genau neben den zwei Speedorz zum Stehen zu kommen. Dem Flughafenpersonal störte die Anwesenheit der vier Jäger nicht, denn es gab an diesem Wintermontag genug zu tun. Nur ihr Chef schien Nervös zu sein, was einigen Wölfen aufgefallen war. Die vier Jäger stiegen von ihren Fahrzeugen und sahen sich zunächst einmal um. Der Winterfield Flughafen war sauber und gepflegt wie der gleichnamige Ort. Aber alle Städte und Dörfer der Wölfe machten dieses Bild, trotz des mittlerweile einjährigen Konfliktes. Die Luftschiffe ließen aber den eindeutigen Schluss zu, dass selbst die freien Rudel sich nun nicht mehr ganz aus der Politik heraus halten konnten. Wenn man sich nicht an den Gefechten beteiligte, so zumindest an der Logistik. Den Jägern war klar, dass der Rat dem wohl nicht ganz ohne Druck zugestimmt haben musste. Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum sie im Namen der Freien Rudel Winterfield aufsuchen sollten. Warface, ein muskulöser Wolf mit hellgrauem Fell und drei Naben auf der linken Gesichtshälfte betrat als erste das Büro. Dicht gefolgt von Whirley, einem edlen Grauwolf, der als erster das Zimmer mit den Augen untersuchte. Dann Wood, der ein Zwilling des berüchtigtem Wilhurt sein könnte. Zuletzt William, der stark an Worriz erinnerte. Wizzle war ohne hin nicht begeistert gewesen mit Jägern Bekanntschaft zu machen. Doch das die mit Abstand gefürchtetsten dieser Zunft nun in seinem Büro standen, missfiel ihm so richtig. Doch gab sich der Verwalter des Flughafens höflich und begrüßte die Gäste mit einer heißen Tasse Tee, dass beste Getränk in den Wintermonaten. Auch die vier Jäger schienen anders als erwartet, über eine gewisse Höflichkeit zu verfügen. Was jetzt nicht ganz zu diesem Berufsbild passte. Auch wirkten sie überraschend freundlich und verhielten sich gegen die Erwartungen Wizzles. „Ich würde gerne sagen schön sie zu sehen,“ begann der Verwalter des Flughafens mit ernster Stimme und wohl überlegten Worten, „doch möchte ich ihnen gegenüber Ehrlich sein.“ „Es ist kein besonders angenehmer Anlass,“ fuhr er mit gleichbleibendem Ton fort, „dass ich sie hier her gebeten habe.“ „Denn der Auftrag, den ich euch im Namen des Rates übermitteln soll, spricht gegen einer meiner wichtigsten Grundsätze,“ beendete der Wolf das Vorwort, „ich war immer froh mich aus dem politischen Desaster dieser Tage heraus zu halten, doch mit unserem Treffen jetzt und hier habe ich mich schon eingemischt.“ „Also hat der Auftrag einen politischen Hintergrund?“ schlussfolgerte Whirley und stellte die Tasse ab, „sollen wir etwa paar ranghohe Löwen oder Adler auf Eis legen?“ „Nein, dass zum Glück nicht,“ erwiderte Wizzle und schob das Protokoll dem Jäger herüber, „der Auftrag den der Rat zu vergeben hat ist weit aus schwieriger als nur Leute aus dem Weg zu räumen.“ „Allerdings würden so wohl das eine als auch der Erfolg des Auftrags den Konflikt nicht beenden,“ meinte der Verwalter mit gerunzelter Stirn und nachdenklichem Ton, „der Rat hat neuerdings Fragen auf denen keiner Antworten will.“ „Ich verstehe,“ entgegnete Warface mit bissigem Unterton, „wir sollen für die freien Rudel ein wenig herum schnüffeln, was noch zu erwarten ist?“ „Nicht ganz,“ gab Wizzle zurück und spürte das der Jäger auf der richtigen Spur war, „doch kommt dies dem Job sehr nahe.“ „Der Rat hinterfragt den Auslöser des Konfliktes,“ ließ Whirley von sich hören während er das Protokoll weiter las, „sie sind bezüglich der Hintergründe skeptisch geworden.“ „Wie kamen die Leitwölfe den auf die Idee?“ fragte Wood und warf dem Verwalter einen prüfenden Blick zu, „die würden niemals ohne triftigem Grund den Anspruch auf Wiederherstellung der Ehre in Frage stellen.“ „Des wegen,“ betonte Wizzle finster um seiner Meinung dazu Ausdruck zu verleihen, „sie fanden etwas, dass ihnen neue Fragen aufwarf!“ Der Verwalter ging zum Regal an der Rückwand des Zimmers und holte eine Aktenbox. Diese stellte er auf den Tisch und schloss sie auf. In dem Gefäß lagen mehre Zeitungsartikel die in Schutzfolien eingeschweißt waren. Die vergilbten Blätter wiesen Spuren von Verbrennungen auf, als ob sie jemand vor der Vernichtung bewahrt hatte. Jeder Jäger sah sich einen Artikel an und ein buntes Gemurmel war für mehre Minuten zu hören. Dann tauschten sie untereinander die Blätter und wenige Minuten später folgte ein weiteres Gemurmel. Nach dem so jeder Jäger alle Zeitungsartikel gelesen hatte, sammelte Wizzle sie wieder ein und räumte sie wieder in das Regal zurück. Kapitel 2; „Wo bitte liegt die Verbindung zwischen dem Verschwinden von Schülern in verschiedenen Schule und Universitäten?“ wollte Wood wissen und schüttelte mit dem Kopf, „das tragische Ausscheiden eines Schuldirektors könnte ja damit zu tun haben, auch das alles im gleichen Zeitraum passiert ist.“ „Doch könnte dies auch ein tragisch komischer Zufall sein,“ gab Warface zu bedenken, „aber ich kann mir vorstellen, warum der Rat dies mit dem Chi Konflikt in Verbindung bringen könnte.“ „Zwischen dem Verschwinden der Schüler und dem schicksalhaften Absturz des Herrscherpaares der Krokodile liegt genau ein Jahr,“ übernahm William das Wort, „diese Tatsache ist in der Tat äußerst interessant.“ „Der Rat der freien Rudel möchte das jemand dieser Sache nach geht,“ sprach Whirley mit einer Mischung aus Zuversicht und Entschlossenheit, „die Leitwölfe wollen sichergehen, dass man ihnen keine Informationen vorenthalten hat?“ „Genau das ist der Auftrag,“ bestätigte der Verwalter des Flughafens und lächelt gekünstelt da er die Sache immer noch als Fehler betrachtete, „dafür lässt er auch eine saftige Summe springen.“ „Wie viel Mäuse kommen für uns dabei raus?“ erkundigte sich Wood mit wachen Augen und aufgerichteten Ohren, „der Preis muss schon stimmen um so tief in den politischen Kreisen zu wühlen.“ „2.000.000 Münzen in Gold,“ sprach Wizzle und diesmal war sein Lächeln nicht gestellt, „2.000.000 pro Nase plus Erstattung aller weiteren Ausgaben.“ Die Jäger brauchten nicht lange überlegen. Dieser Auftraggeber zahlte den besten Preis seit Beginn des Konfliktes. 2.000.000 in Gold für eine Informationsbeschaffung, da konnte man nicht nein sagen. „Schlag ein Spitzohr,“ lachte William und freute sich, „dafür lohnt sich jeder Aufwand.“ Der gepanzerte LKW fuhr auf das Gelände. Lagerhallen von schlichter aber guter Bauweise, ein gepflasterter Betriebshof und eine bunte Mischung an Arbeitern ließen hier den Konflikt wirklich vergessen. Whirley glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Das Niemandsland, oder besser dieser und gleichzeitig der größte Teil der neutralen Region, erinnerte an das Chima vergangener Tage des Friedens. So sahen die vier Wölfe zuerst eine ganze Weile zu. Wie Korkodile mit Adlern und Raben zusammen Fahrzeuge aus oder beluden. Hier ließe es sich gut leben, dachte sich der Grauwolf und schwelgte in Erinnerungen, ein friedliches Leben. Kein Wunder das es einen regen Kontakt zwischen diesem Teil des Niemandslandes und den freien Rudeln gab. Beide Seiten waren bemüht, den Frieden zu bewahren. Die drei Zielpersonen hatten eine Fracht geladen, welche die vier Jäger zu nächst staunen ließ, zwölf Kisten, gefüllt mit je drei Chi Kristallen. Warface verfolgte den Weg der Kisten mit den Augen und las die Aufschrift über dem Lagerabteil „Chi Hauptlager“. Dort nahm wiederum ein Krokodil den Bestand auf. Von hier aus, dass war den Jägern klar, wurde das Chi auf die umliegenden Dörfer verteilt. Erst als die Mitarbeiter zu Mittagspause übergingen, suchten die vier Wölfe die Brüder auf. Die drei Löwen hatten sich an einem der Tische gesetzt die draußen standen. Auch ein Rabe und ein Adler sahen dabei. „Guten Tag,“ sprach William die Löwen mit freundlicher Stimme an, „wir würden gerne mit ihnen sprechen.“ „Setzen sie sich dazu,“ schmatzte der Löwe mit einem leicht deformiertem Gesicht, „möchten sie auch einen Becher Kaffee?“ „Nein danke,“ erwiderte der Wolf und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken, „es gibt eine Angelegenheit, in der sie uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten könnten.“ „Dann mal raus mit der Sprache,“ meinte der andere Löwe und bot den Wölfen erneut einen Becher Kaffee an, „aber wie können drei Kraftfahrer vier Jägern der freien Rudel behilflich sein?“ „Nein danke,“ erwiderte der Wolf und ließ sich auf die Bank sinken, „es gibt eine Angelegenheit, in der sie uns vielleicht ein paar Fragen beantworten könnten.“ „Dann mal raus mit der Sprache,“ meinte der andere Löwe und bot den Wölfen erneut einen Becher Kaffee an, „aber wie können drei Kraftfahrer vier Jägern der freien Rudel behilflich sein?“ „Wir möchten den Grund wissen,“ begann Warface und legte sich im Kopf noch einmal den Satz zurecht, „warum drei der besten Soldaten der Löwen Ehrengarde ohne einen plausiblen Grund suspendiert wurden und aus der Armee entlassen.“ „Diese Sache ist genau so Merkwürdig wie das Verhaften von vier Schülern,“ fuhr der Wolf nachdenklich fort, „die Ratsmitglieder der freien Rudel sind der Meinung, dass dies in irgend einer Form mit dem Chi Konflikt in Verbindung steht.“ „Da haben sie nicht ganz Unrecht,“ erwiderte der Löwe mit dem leicht deformierten Gesicht mit leichter und offener Stimme, „wenn sie sich daran erinnern, sind Craggers Eltern mit ihrem Panzerfahrzeug in einen Abgrund gestürzt.“ „Das wurde in den freien Rudeln so weiter gegeben,“ bestätigte Whirley ohne lange überlegen zu müssen, „Worriz hatte diese über seine Boten weiter geben lassen.“ „Im großen und ganzen traf das auch zu, wir waren dabei,“ übernahm ein Löwe namens Lukas das Wort, „doch ob das Schicksal des Krokodil Königspaares auch zutrifft, weiß niemand.“ „Auf was wollen sie hinaus?“ erkundigte sich Wood und seine Augen weiteten sich, „dass Grominus überlebt haben könnte?“ Der Löwe nickte, „diese Möglichkeit besteht, nur durfte niemand der Sache nach gehen.“ „Sie wollten dies aber,“ entgegnete William mit fragendem Blick, „oder sind es sogar.“ Kapitel 3; „Wir versuchten es,“ bestätigte Leon und wirkte erst jetzt etwas verärgert, „doch jemand kam uns zuvor.“ „Das Wrack war nicht mehr da, nehme ich jetzt mal an,“ schlussfolgerte William und fuhr sich über die Schnauze, „zu allem Übel wurden sie dann auch noch von irgend wem am Unfallort erwischt.“ „So war es,“ bemerkte Lenny nachdenklich, „es kam zur ersten Verwarnung, doch das war noch nicht alles.“ „Der eigentliche, der wahre Ärger wurde durch etwas anderes ins Rollen gebracht,“ knurrte Lukas sauer, „bei einem weiteren Gefecht gegen die Krokodile erschien der heilige Löwe, alle stellten die Kämpfe ein, nur wir nicht.“ „Da haben wir unsere Parallele zu den Verhaftungen,“ gab Wood lächelnd zurück, „die Schüler stellten irgendetwas an der Geschichte in Frage und ihr habt euch gegen einen alten Brauch gestellt.“ „Der Widerspruch der Schüler muss aber wesentlich schwerwiegender sein,“ betonte der pechschwarze Wolf jetzt wieder nachdenklich, „aber was könnte das sein?“ Die Löwen sahen die Wölfe jetzt mit gerunzelter Stirn und fragenden Blicken an. Die Fragen der Jäger hatten auch bei den Brüdern Spuren hinterlassen. Sie brachten die Löwen wieder zum Nachdenken. Doch jetzt würden sie sich wieder um ihr Geschäft kümmern, eine neue Ladung Chi Kristalle musste nach Tiegelstadt gebracht werden. „Eine letzte Frage noch,“ beendete Warface das Gespräch, „wo findet man hier das Amt für Kartographie und Bauplanung?“ „Sie fahren ins Stadtzentrum,“ beschriebt Leon mit knappen Worten, „dann biegen sie auf die Querstraße zum Rathaus ab, direkt dahinter ist das Amtsgebäude.“ „Vielen Dank,“ verabschiedeten sich die Wölfe, „einen angenehmem Tag noch.“ Nach dem sich auch die Löwen verabschiedet hatten, gingen beide Gruppen wieder an Werk. Die Brüder luden Kisten mit Chi Kristallen in den LKW, die Jäger verließen das Gelände und folgten der Hauptstraße bis ins Stadtzentrum. Dort bogen sie ab, wie es der Löwe beschrieben hatte und suchten einen Parkplatz. Diesen fanden sie in einem Parkhaus neben einem großen Einkaufszentrum. Auch in der Stadt lebten die verschiedenen Tierstämme mit und neben einander. Auch hier keine Spur irgend welcher Feindschaften. Trotzdem hielten es die Wölfe für besser, nicht auf dem direkten Wege, das Amt für Kartographie und Bauplanung auf zu suchen. In Amtsangelegenheiten war immer ein gewisses Maß an Vorsicht geboten. Nach dem die Vier einen gemütliche Rundgang durch das Stadtzentrum gemacht hatten, schlugen sie jetzt den Weg zum Amtsgebäude ein. „Was ist schneller?“ warf Wood laut für alle hörbar in den Raum, „ein Pfeil oder ein Geiselnehmer?“ Der Löwe lachte nur hämisch, „du lässt es also darauf ankommen Wolf!“ „Na gut!“ fuhr er finster grinsend fort, „dann müsst ihr wohl das Schicksal dieser Adlerfrau,....“ Die Adlerfrau zitterte am ganzen Körper, doch nichts geschah. Sie spürte wie der Druck um ihre Schultern nach ließ und jemand hinter ihr zusammen sackte. Der Pfeil war schneller und hatte den Löwen nieder gestreckt. Langsam rutschte er an dem Schalter auf dem Boden. „Jetzt hat sich das Verhältnis angeglichen,“ bemerkte Warface und legte einen Pfeil ein, „Vier gegen Vier.“ „Wir haben immer noch die Geiseln!“ rief das Krokodil zornig, „los Waffen runter!“ „Wie sie wollen,“ erwiderte der Wolf und senkte den Bogen langsam, „sie sind der Chef.“ Jetzt ließ er die Sehne los und sah zu wie der Pfeil das Krokodil verfehlte. Die Spitze krachte gegen die Wand. Weißer Qualm füllte das Wartezimmer. Warface hörte das Husten der Leute und rannte jetzt los. Das Krokodile musste die Geisel jetzt los lassen. Jetzt wurde er von einem starken Ellenbogen getroffen und weg geschleudert. „Hey Chef,“ lächelte der Wolf und blickte das Krokodil an, „wir hatten sie doch gewarnt.“ Das zweite Krokodil zerrte seine Geisel zur Tür. Dabei wurde es immer Nervöser und unvorsichtiger. So bemerkte er nur den Wolf vor sich. Das William von der Seite kam, übersah der Geiselnehmer. Zwei kurze Schlüge an die richtigen Stellen und das Krokodil brach zusammen. Kapitel 4; „Ich ergebe mich!“ hustete der Wolf und ließ seine Geisel frei, „ich weiß nicht wer sie sind, aber wir haben sie unterschätzt.“ „Er wird es überleben,“ bemerkte Wood knapp und bannt den Löwen neben seine Kameraden an die Bank, „es wird nur etwas weh tun.“ Die vier Jäger verließen das Gebäude und warteten ab bis die Sicherheitskräfte die fünf Geiselnehmer abgeführt hatten. Sie ließen die Angestellten so lange unbehelligt bis alles wieder aufgeräumt war. Jetzt wendeten sie sich an den Biber, der jetzt wieder hinter dem Schalter stand. „Was für Pläne hat der Löwe gemeint?“ fragte er den Angestellte der sich jetzt wieder voll auf seine Arbeit konzentrierte, „was macht sie so wertvoll, dass man dafür sogar Geiseln nahm?“ „Keine Ahnung,“ sprach der Biber mit freundlicher Stimme, „vielleicht hat es mit dem darauf aufgezeichneten Bauland zu tun.“ „Wäre es möglich diese Pläne einzusehen?“ wollte Wood wissen, „noch besser wäre es, wenn wir davon auch eine Kopie bekommen könnten.“ „Warten sie einen Moment,“ sagte der Biber und verließ den Schalter durch eine Hintertür. Nach zehn Minuten kam der Angestellte wieder und reichte dem Wolf einen dicken Briefumschlag, „hier sind sie.“ Die vier Jäger verabschiedeten sich und verließen das Gebäude. Zeit sich mal wieder wo anders blicken zu lassen. Einen Monat war es jetzt her als Wizzle den Auftrag an die Jäger übertragen hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er aber noch nichts von ihnen gehört. Der Winter erreichte jetzt seinen Höhepunkt. Die regelmäßigen Schneestürme und Schneeverwehungen übten sich massiv auf den Luftverkehr aus. So war in diesen Tagen weniger los auf dem Winterfield Flugplatz. Den angestellten Wölfen kam dies ganz recht und auch dem Verwalter störte es nicht sonderlich. Da er und seine Leute die Zeit zu Nutzen wussten. Jetzt konnte in Ruhe mit den Wartungsarbeiten begonnen werden. Die Gabelstapler, Elektroameisen und die Kräne mussten auch in Schuss gehalten werden. Wizzle nutze die ruhigen Tage um die Buchhaltung noch einmal gründlich zu überprüfen, eher er sie den Wirtschaftsprüfern übergeben würde. Für den aufrichtigen Wolf war es sehr wichtig, dass alles stimmte, für ihn stand eine Sache auf dem Spiel. Seine ganzen Bemühungen galten nicht nur dem Wohl seiner Angestellten, sondern auch dem Ziel, den Flughafen ganz überschrieben zu bekommen. Auch wenn sich die freien Rudel vom übrigen Geschehen distanzierten, galt auch für sie das Grundsystem. Der Vorbesitzer hatte den Flughafen herunter gewirtschaftet, darauf hin wurde er von dem Rat abgesetzt. Diese schrieben die Stelle eines provisorischen Verwalters aus, auf diese hatte sich Wizzle beworben. Nach dem er die Stelle bekam, baute er Winterfield Airport wieder auf und sogar aus. Das war jetzt drei Jahre her. Nach dieser Frist, gab es die Möglichkeit, den Flughafen ganz zu übernehmen. Einer seiner Angestellten kam mit verschneitem Fell in das Büro und lächelte zufrieden. „Der Kran ist gewartet und die vier Gabelstapler auch,“ erklärte der Wolf mit hellbraunem Fell und einem geknicktem Ohr, „nach der Mittagspause sind die Elektroameisen an der Reihe.“ „Kommt heute noch ein Flieger oder Luftschiff rein?“ Die Wölfe von Winterfield kannten die Jäger nur vom hören und sagen. Gesehen hatten sie die vier noch nicht. Daher schenkte man ihnen die Freundlichkeit und Gastfreundschaft. Sie konnten ungestört zum Flughafen fahren. Dort fegten einige Angestellte den Schnee von den Landflächen. Wizzle sah aus dem Fenster und freute sich das die Vier auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Er sah wie sie nach einander auf das Gelände fuhren und parkten. Ein wahrhaft komisches Gefühl für jemandem, der sie vor einem Monat noch fast gehasst hatte. Doch diese Jäger würde er sogar als Freunde annehmen. Er hörte ihre schnellen Schritte und nach zehn Minuten standen sie auch schon in seinem Büro. Der Verwalter bot ihnen sofort Plätze an und auch heißen Tee und Kaffee. „Was habt ihr bis jetzt heraus finden können?“ fragte Wizzle wissbegierig, „wir verworren ist die Situation wirklich?“ „Verworrener als sie es sich vorstellen können,“ machte Warface mit ernster Stimme klar, „drei Löwen wurden vom Dienst suspendiert weil sie nach Craggers Eltern suchen wollten, danach wurden sie ganz aus der Armee entlassen.“ „Sie werden es uns nicht glauben.“ fuhr der Wolf mit gerunzelter Stirn fort, „weil sie weiter kämpften als ein heiliges Tier erschien.“ „Das ist ein schlechter Witz oder?!“ entglitt es Wizzle der fast seine Tasse fallen gelassen hatte, „was kommt als nächstes?“ „Auf einer Karte wird Bauland angezeigt, was von einem Unbekannten aufgekauft wurde, damit es nicht bebaut wird.“ „Wozu das denn?“ gab der Verwalter irritiert zurück, „jetzt verstehe ich gar nichts mehr.“ „Was meinen sie wie es uns ging,“ meinte Whirley mit zuckenden Achseln, „wir haben auch eine Weile grübeln müssen um darin ein Muster zu erkennen, in dem auch die Verhaftungen passen.“ „Da bin ich jetzt echt gespannt,“ entgegnete Wizzle erwartungsvoll, „ich hoffe das hilft auch mir, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.“ Kapitel 5; Zuerst breitete Whirley die Kopie der Karte aus, welche er im Amt erhalten hatte. Auf Wunsch des Jägers hatte Wizzle die Gesamtkarte Chimas auf die große Leinwand des Büros projektiert. Die Tassen und die Kannen wurden auf einen kleinen Tisch umgestellt, da der Schreibtisch jetzt komplett in Beschlag war. „Um an diese Karte zukommen,“ bemerkte Wood nebenbei, „versuchte eine andere Fraktion sogar einen Überfall mit Geiselnahme, also muss etwas an dieser Karte dran sein.“ „Das besagte Bauland zieht sich wie ein Ring um das Niemandsland,“ betonte der pechschwarze Wolf ernst, „doch muss sich die Linie zu beiden Seiten fort setzen.“ „Doch darüber existieren keine weiteren Karten,“ meinte Wood leicht verärgert, „man sagte uns, dass den Geologen es untersagt wurde, die Bodenforschungen über die Grenze fort zu führen.“ „Demnach gibt es etwas,“ machte William deutlich, „das bewusst verheimlicht wird.“ „Die Geologen des Niemandslandes haben folgendes fest gestellt,“ beendete der Wolf mit finster Mine, „der Canyon zwischen dem Territorium der Wölfe und dem Niemandsland wird breiter, aber die Landmassen nicht kleiner.“ „Doch um dafür die Bestätigung zu finden,“ brummte Warface unzufrieden, „müssen wir den großen Wolf aufsuchen, der Weg wird uns nach Wolfenfels zwingen.“ „Wenn es noch knüppeldicker kommt,“ sprach William leise mit nachdenklichem Blick, „müssen wir in das Territorium der Adler, in die Goldenen Stadt.“ „Was wenn die Adler, ihr wisst schon was gemacht haben?“ stellte Wizzle die Frage, „dann wäre es ein gefährliches Unterfangen um eventuell mit leeren Händen zurück zu kommen.“ „Das Risiko müssen wir eingehen,“ gab Whirley mit gerunzelter Stirn zurück, „wir brauchen Antworten und in der goldenen Stadt könnten wir einige vielleicht finden.“ „Wir wir jetzt wissen, scheinen die Löwen und auch die Adler gegen bestimmte Verhaltensmuster sehr empfindlich zu reagieren,“ verdeutlichte Wood, „nur weil drei Löwen sich nicht mehr durch ein heiliges Tier beeinflussen ließen und des wegen aus der Armee entlassen wurden, ist schon ein harte Strafe.“ „Aber,“ fuhr der pechschwarze Wolf mit kritischem Blick und fragender Stimme fort, „das Vier oder sogar noch mehr Schüler vom Militär verhaftet werden und von der Bildfläche verschwinden ist eine andere Sache.“ „Fast jeder zweite Wolf in den freien Rudeln stellt die Geschichte Chimas irgend wo in Frage,“ mischte sich William in das Gespräch ein, „aber der große Wolf verzichtet auf Massenfestnahmen oder ähnliche Exempel.“ „Aber die Adler tun dies,“ beendete der Jäger mit scharfem Unterton, „das muss mehr dahinter stecken.“ Wizzle ließ sich all das durch den Kopf gehen und verstand worauf die Jäger hinaus wollten. Es fiel ihm wie der Schnee vor den Augen. Es machte sich in Chima ein Umdenken breit, in den freien Rudeln und dem Niemandsland hatte dies schon weiter um sich gegriffen. Doch die Löwen und auch die Adler schienen dieses neue Denken zu missbilligen, fürchteten es sogar. Bei den Adlern schien letzteres näher zu liegen. Zudem mussten Fakten aufgetreten sein, welche dieses Umdenken unterstützen könnten. Deshalb, so lag die Vermutung jetzt nahe, wurden die vier Adler verhaftet und fort geschafft. „Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten,“ sagte Wood und wirkte jetzt entschlossener denn je, „entweder wir finden und befreien die vier Schüler oder finden und bringen die umstrittenen Unterlagen in unseren Besitz.“ „Auch wenn ich tiefstes Mitleid mit den vier jungen Adlern verspüre,“ bemerkte Whirley mit trauriger Stimme, „würde ich die Unterlagen vorziehen, sie zu stehlen ist schon ein massiver Eingriff in die Außenpolitik, etwas das ich nie wollte.“ „Diese Schüler zu befreien,“ gab Warface jetzt mit ernster Stimme zu bedenken, „käme einer Kriegsklärung der freien Rudel gegen die Adler gleich.“ „Wenn jemand dieses Wagnis eingeht,“ betonte der hellgraue Wolf dessen Fell die Narben jetzt wieder bedeckte, „müsste es jemand sein, dem kein politischer Hintergrund nach gesagt werden kann.“ „Da habt ihr leider recht,“ musste Wizzle zugeben und spürte jetzt wie sein Herz schwer wurde, „ich wüsste aber niemanden.“ „Wir auch nicht,“ räusperte Wood mit einer Mischung aus Trauer und Zorn, „ich wüsste nicht mal wo so jemand zu finden wäre.“ Kapitel 6; Wizzle musterte die Jäger immer wieder genau um ihre Gedanken besser zu verstehen. Sie alle Vier wirkten jetzt besonders gefährlich. So zwischen Pflichtbewusstsein, Trauer und Zorn gefangen. Dennoch aber so klar bei Kopf als ob sie Gefühle bei Bedarf abschalten konnten. Den Jägern sagte man ohne hin nach, das sie sich mehr des Verstandes bedienten und sich so gut wie nie von Emotionen beeinflussen ließen. Jetzt wanderte der Blick von acht Augen die Wand entlang zum Schwarzendbrett. Dort hingen etwa ein gutes Dutzend Zettel und Notizen darunter auch ein Steckbrief. Jetzt stand Wood auf und riss den Steckbrief ab, der pechschwarze Wolf legte ihn dem Verwalter auf den Schreibtisch. Jetzt ruhten alle Augen auf Wizzle. Dieser fühlte sich jetzt schlagartig unwohl und versuchte sich einen Reim aus der Aktion mit dem Steckbrief zu machen. Zu mal dieser auch noch abgelaufen und älterer Natur war. Die finsteren aber auch zutiefst entschlossen Blicke der Jäger machten nervös. „Was habt ihr jetzt geplant?!“ fragte Wizzle vorsichtig, „warum seht ihr mich so an?!“ „Jetzt haben wir einen Auftrag für sie,“ sprach Whirley und grinste Finster, „der Typ auf dem Steckbrief ist ein Sklavenjäger, diesen vielleicht nicht mehr, aber einen anderen könnten wir jetzt gut gebrauchen.“ „An was für einen Irrsinn habt ihr gedacht?“ schluckte Wizzle seinen ersten Schreck herunter, „ihr wollt doch nicht etwa das,..!“ „Doch genau das wollen wir!“ machte Warface mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen deutlich, „sie bestellen die vermissten Vier zu einem Preis, dem kein Sklavenjäger widerstehen kann.“ „Den Rest erledigen wir,“ fuhr der Jäger fort, „für sie besteht keine Gefahr, dafür garantieren wir.“ „Diese Sache gefällt mir nicht,“ sprach der Verwalter und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch, „das geht mir einen Schritt zu weit!“ Einige Minuten stellte sich ein eisiges Schweigen ein. Nur das Pfeifen des Windes war von draußen zu hören. Der Verwalter spürte das die Jäger von seiner Reaktion nicht beeindruckt waren. Doch wie würden sie auf diese reagieren? Wizzle rechnete mit allem, denn er hatte auch davon gehört das diese vier Jäger sehr konsequent sein konnten. Die Vier standen einfach auf und gingen zur Tür. Nur William drehte sich noch einmal um. „Wie sie meinen,“ sagte der junge Jäger überraschend ruhig für Wizzle, „dann suchen sie sich andere Leute, die für sie in der Außenpolitik herum schnüffeln.“ „Wir wollten uns auch nie in die politischen Wirren einmischen,“ fuhr der Wolf leise fort, „doch sind wir dieses Risiko eingegangen.“ „Sie hätten nur die Vier Sklaven bestellen brauchen,“ beendete William und zuckte mit den Schultern, „wir hätten schon für Diskretion gesorgt.“ „Wir geben ihn 24 Stunden Zeit zum Überlegen,“ verabschiedet sich der junge Jäger, „jetzt liegt es an ihnen, ob sie ihren Vertrag mit dem Rat einhalten können.“ William zog die Tür hinter seinen Freunden hart zu und ließ den Verwalter in seinem Büro zurück. Der Schreck saß tiefer als es Wizzle erwartet hatte, der Wolf saß bewegungsunfähig in seinem Schreibtisch und starrte noch immer auf die Tür. Der Verwalter begann zu grübeln und musst den Jägern gegen seinen Willen sogar recht geben. Sie wären für die Sache sogar in Herz der Kriegsparteien gegangen nur einer Information wegen. Er selbst traute sich nicht vier Unschuldige zu befreien, wenn er nicht einmal selbst Hand anlegen musste und dazu noch Unterstützung hatte. Wizzle schämte sich und schlug erneut auf den Tisch. Doch war die Entscheidung gefallen. Wie es die Jäger versprochen hatten, suchten sie den Flughafen 24 Stunden später wieder auf. Was sie in der Zeit gemacht hatten, sagten sie ihm aber nicht. Mit schlechtem Gewissen hieß er sie in seinem Büro willkommen. „Einverstanden,“ begann er mit entschlossener Stimme, „ich werde die Vier zum Schein kaufen.“ „Wo soll die Übergabe stattfinden?“ folgte die Frage des Wolfes mit ernster Stimme, „wem setzten wir als Mittelsmann ein?“ „Im Outland findet die Übergabe statt,“ schlug William grinsend vor, „ich wusste das sie den Schweif nicht einziehen.“ „Für den Mittelsmann werden wir sorgen,“ verdeutlichte Whirley den Plan, „genauso das nach Abschluss des Geschäfts alle Spuren im Sande verlaufen.“ „Ich glaube ich weiß was sie meinen,“ entgegnete Wizzle und sah wieder auf den Steckbrief, „aber wieso glauben sie dem Mittelsmann trauen zu können?“ „Wir werden ihn beobachten,“ meinte Warface leise aber zufrieden, „da man diesem nicht trauen kann.“ „Was die Sklavenjäger betrifft,“ sprach Wood mit einem finsteren Grinsen, „die wird keiner Vermissen.“ Kapitel 7; Katastrophal perfekte Übergabe Einen Monat später irgend wo im Outland; Ein dichter Nebel lag über dem vom Regen ausgewichenem Weg. Die Sicht betrug weniger als dreißig Meter. So schickte Nohrok immer wieder einer Späher vor, wie weit die Straße noch zu befahren war. Langsam aber sich kamen der Konvoi der Sklavenjäger aber an seinem Ziel an. Ein alter verlassener Fabrikkomplex, weit ab der Hauptstraße. Die Zäune waren vom Rost zerfressen und die Wände verschmiert. Die Türen waren noch vorhanden ab alle Fenster eingeschlagen oder eingeworfen. Ein Zwielichter Ort für eine Übergabe. Gut geschützt vor ungebetenen Gästen aber auch eine exzellente Falle. Die Fahrzeuge bogen auf das Gelände ein und Nohrok ließ seine Leute ausschwärmen. „Seht euch um,“ befahl das Nashorn den Gorillas seiner Bande, „nehmt das ganze Gelände genaustens unter die Lupe!“ „Ja Sir,“ erwiderte einer der Gorillas und teilte seine Leute in Teams auf, „wird erledigt!“ Mit den zwölf anderen Nashörnern betrat er die alte Lagerhalle. Vier Krokodile führten die Ware in den großen Raum. Jetzt trat der Vermittler in Begleitung von sechs stämmigen und zerzausten Wölfen ein. Er selbst trug die zwei schwarzen Koffer. Einer der Wölfe drehte sich um und zog das Rolltor zu. Jetzt waren sie alle in der Lagerhalle eingeschlossen. Draußen sammelten sich die Gorillas wieder bei den Fahrzeugen, als ihnen ein hochgewachsener Wolf entgegen kam. „Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten,“ sprach dieser mit höflicher Stimme, „nehmt den Inhalt in den Kisten neben eurem Dreiachser, oder stellt euch dem Kampf.“ „Warten sie,“ bemerkte der Anführer der Gorillas und wies einen seiner Leute an, die Kisten zu kontrollieren. „Chef,“ staunte der Gorilla und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, „das ist mehr als uns dieser Sklavenjäger bezahlt!“ „Dann ist es entschieden,“ lachte der Anführer herzhaft, „wir nehmen das Chi und ziehen ab.“ Als Nohrok die Motoren hörte fluchte er leise, diese Gorilla Söldner dachte er, hätte ich ihnen doch ein höheres Sold angeboten. Seine Augen ruhten auf dem Vermittler aber vielmehr auf den beiden Koffern. „Also hier ist die Ware,“ sprach der Sklavenjäger mit vorsichtiger Stimme, „wohl auf wie sie es wünschten.“ „Übergeben sie die Adler meinen Leuten,“ entgegnete der Vermittler und sah sich jetzt ebenfalls um, „dann erhalten sie das Geld.“ Die vier Krokodile führten die Adler vor und tauschten sie mit den Koffern aus. Auf einem Tisch prüfte Nohrok den Inhalt und lächelte. Eine Stange Geld hatte der Vermittler dabei, wie versprochen. Jetzt ertönte ein lauter Knall wie bei einer Explosion. Dann ein zweiter und Dritter. Nohrok schlug die Koffer zu und warf dem Vermittler einen scharfen Blick zu. „Was ist hier los?!“ fragte das Nashorn finster, „was haben sie mir vor enthalten?“ „Gar nichts,“ gab der Wolf zurück und wirkte ebenfalls überrascht, „wenn dies wirklich eine Falle ist, wusste ich davon nichts.“ „Leute,“ brüllte Nohrok sauer, „los an die Waffen!“ Kapitel 8; Einer der Wölfe versuchte das Rolltor wieder hoch zu ziehen, doch es gelang nicht. Jetzt war das Quietschen von Türen zu hören. Dann das leise Knacken von Schlössern. Die Schergen des Sklavenjägers sahen sich um und zielten abwechselnd nach oben in die zweite Etage oder vor sich in die Halle. Nichts war zu sehen und zu hören. Die vier Krokodile positionierten sich je an einem der vier Träger und zielten mit ihren Sluggas um sich. „Wer könnte hier sein?“ erkundigte sich Nohrok sauer, „ich hoffe sie bekommen die Zähne mal auseinander!“ „Keine Ahnung!“ brüllte der Vermittler entrüstet, „ich habe mit diesem Zwischenfall nichts zu tun!“ Jetzt glaubte das Nashorn ein Pfeifen zu hören und lag damit nicht ganz falsch. Denn jetzt folgte ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen, ein Aufschrei und ein Röcheln. An einem Träger rutschte ein Krokodil langsam zu Boden. Das zweite sackte einfach zusammen. Das Dritte torkelte zwei drei Schritte weit und viel um. Das Vierte lag bereits auf dem Boden. Zwei wurden durch Pfeile und Zwei durch Bolzen nieder gestreckt. „Los!“ befahl Nohrok seinen restlichen Leuten,“ sucht einen Weg in die zweite Etage!“ „Was sie angeht,“ wandte sich das Nashorn wieder dem Wolf zu, „wer schießt hier auf uns?!“ „Ich weiß es nicht!“ wiederholte der Vermittler entrüstet und selbst vorsichtig geworden, „die haben uns beide reingelegt!“ Jetzt war ein weiterer Schrei zu hören. Dazu wie ein Nashorn eine Stahltreppe hinunter rollte. Da wieder ein Pfeifen, gefolgt von einem Röcheln. Ein Ruck durch fuhr das Nashorn neben Nohrok und es brach zusammen. Ein Pfeil hatte es im Rücken getroffen. Der Sklavenjäger wurde jetzt Nervös da er ein weiteres Rumpeln hörte. Sie saßen in der Falle und der Gegner schien sich aus zu kennen als ob es von langer Hand geplant war. In dem Moment fiel einer der Wölfe um, der Vermittler schien tatsächlich nicht dahinter zu stecken. Dann wurde auch noch ein zweiter Wolf getroffen und sackte zusammen. „Wir müssen ein Versteck finden,“ bemerkte der Vermittler hastig, „hier sitzen wir auf dem Präsentierteller!“ „Gut,“ bestätigte Nohrok mit wachsamen Augen, „irgend wo dahinten muss das Büro sein, da dürften wir eine Zeit sicher sein.“ Das Nashorn rannte dem Wolf voraus stoppte aber abrupt als zwei weitere Helfer des Vermittlers nach hinten weg kippten. „Der oder die Schützen waren vor uns!“ rief Nohrok entsetzt, „die sind keine Anfänger!“ „Los ab zum Büro!“ kam nur von dem Vermittler zurück, „die sind wie Schatten.“ Das Nashorn, der Vermittler und die überlebenden Schergen verschanzten sich im Büro. Hier warteten sie auf den weiteren Angriff. Doch dieser blieb aus. Auch nach einer Stunde schien sich nichts mehr zu tun. Nohrok gab einigen seiner Leute zu verstehen, dass sie sich wieder zum Rolltor aufmachen sollten. Andere sollten eine offene Tür finden. Nohrok selbst blieb bei dem Vermittler. Nach dem keines der anderen Nashörner mehr zurück kamen, beschloss er mit mulmigem Gefühl selbst nach zu gehen. Die miese Erwartung bestätigte sich und er fand seine Leute auf dem Boden liegend vor. Die Pfeile mussten die Schützen wieder eingesammelt haben. Auch der Koffer und die Adler waren weg. Kapitel 9; „Sie haben alle Pfeile und Bolzen wieder mit genommen,“ keuchte der Vermittler und zitterte, „die sind auf Nummer sicher gegangen.“ „Noch nicht,“ hörten sie eine Stimme die sich von hinten näherte, „zwei Ziele gibt es noch die beseitigt werden müssen.“ Der Vermittler und das Nashorn drehten sich auf der Stelle um. Sie erblickten einen hochgewachsenen jungen Wolf mit pechschwarzem Fell. Dieser hielt einen Compoundbogen in der Hand und in der anderen einen Pfeil. Von rechts erschien ein zweiter Wolf. Ebenfalls von muskulöser Gestalt und hellgrauem Fell. Auch mit einem Bogen und einem Pfeil. „Gute Arbeit,“ lobte der Pechschwarze den Vermittler mit abfälliger Stimme, „sie haben nicht nur die Ware beschafft sondern auch uns die Sklavenjäger ausgeliefert, wirklich gute Arbeit.“ „Also doch!“ schrie Nohrok und kochte vor Wut, „ich hätte es besser wissen müssen!“ „Beruhigen sie sich,“ sprach der Hellgraue und grinste finster, „der Herr Vermittler wusste nicht, dass wir ihm folgten.“ Das Nashorn schwieg obwohl es einen tiefen Zorn auf den Vermittler hegte. Er hatte den Sklavenjäger in eine Falle gelockt. Doch schien diese auch ihn nicht verschont zu haben. So hatte der Verräter nichts von seinem Verrat. „Für uns war dies eine perfekte Übergabe,“ freute sich der Pechschwarze und spannte die Sehne. „Für euch war es eine katastrophale Übergabe,“ war von dem Hellgrauen zu hören. Zur gleichen Zeit im Winterfield Flughafen; Wizzle verfolgte die Nachrichten um den Überfall auf ein Gefängnis im Territorium der Adler. Eine üble Nummer, denn die Angreifer hatten reichlich Chaos und Verwüstung zurück gelassen. Doch kam dabei niemand ums Leben und es wurden auch nur vier Gefangene entführt. Für die Adler war es aber ein Desaster. Der Pressesprecher des Militärs wich allen Fragen der Reporter aus. Der Verwalter nahm die Information mit Genugtuung auf und lächelte zufrieden. Kaum zu glauben, dachte er, dass dieser aberwitzige Plan funktioniert hatte. Zumal in allen Nachrichten ein politischer Hintergrund ausgeschlossen wurde. Zum anderen war es den Adlern nicht gelungen, die Spur der Angreifer lange zu verfolgen. Doch hatten Zeugen diese als die Schergen des Sklavenjägers Nohrok identifiziert. In den Zeitungen stand es genauso formuliert. In einer stand sogar, dass die Adler ein immenses Kopfgeld auf Nohrok ausgesetzt hatten. Aber ein noch höheres für die vier entführten Adler. Diesmal aber ohne einen Vermerk auf deren Wohlbefinden. Dies ließ einen Schluss zu, die vier Schüler mussten etwas wissen, dass für andere eine Gefahr darstellte Wieder auf dem Fabrikgelände im Outland; Die Vier Adler realisierten noch nicht, dass sie jetzt frei waren. Dies war ihnen auch nicht zu verübeln. Was diese jungen Leute mitgemacht hatten, war nicht ohne und würde auch Narben in den Erinnerungen zurück lassen. Die Vier zitterten am ganzen Körper und schienen außer das sie stark abgenommen hatten, körperlich wohlauf zu sein. Mit gequälten Blicken sahen sie auf den nassen und rissigen Beton unter ihren Füßen. William half ihnen auf die Ladefläche des Wolftrackers, dann schloss er die Pritsche. Jetzt setzten sich die Jäger in Bewegung. Es ging ab nach hause. Ohne Umwege und nur wenig Pausen fuhren sie Tag und Nacht. Wie lange sie unterwegs waren, nahmen die Jäger nicht bewusst war, doch als der verschneite Wald ihrer Heimat in Sichtweite kam, atmeten sie entspannt auf. Spät am Abend erreichten sie unbemerkt den Flughafen. Erst jetzt war Mission abgeschlossen. Nur kam noch immer keine wirkliche Freude auf. Der Verwalter hatte den Adlern ein Zimmer hergerichtet und ihnen alles zu Verfügung gestellt um sich frisch zu machen. Nach dem die Vier endlich etwas Schlaf gefunden hatte, wendete sich Wizzle an die Jäger und bat sie in sein Büro. „Hat alles geklappt?“ fragte er in den Raum und musterte die erleichterten Gesichter, „sind alle Spuren verwischt?“ „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen mehr machen,“ lächelte Wood zufrieden, „keine Spuren zu ihnen und keine Zeugen.“ „Die Sklavenjäger können nicht mehr ausplaudern,“ meinte William mit einem finsteren Grinsen im Gesicht, „und auch der Vermittler kriegt kein Ton mehr heraus.“ Epilog; Vatergefühle Die folgenden Tage blieben die Jäger auf dem Gelände. Zum einen um ein Auge auf die vier Adler zu werfen und zum anderen ungebetene Gäste fern zu halten. Letzteres erwies sich als einfacher. Da es in diesem Teil des Wolfsterritoriums so gut wie keine Feinde zu fürchten gab. Es war ja schließlich auch die Entscheidung der freien Rudel gewesen. Was sich jetzt aber als Problem heraus zu stellen begann war das Wohlbefinden des Adlermädchens. Während sich die drei jungen Männer sich bereits wieder gefangen hatten und es ihnen mit jedem Tag besser ging. Das Mädchen hingegen war immer noch in sich gekehrt. Weder aß sie oder trank genug noch brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Wizzle hatte als erster Versucht, der Kleinen ein Wort zu entlocken, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. William und Wood verbrachten die meiste Zeit damit, die Umgebung zu überwachen. Warface und der Verwalter kümmerten sich hauptsächlich um die drei jungen Adlermänner. Nur Whirley nahm sich die notwendige Zeit, sich dem Mädchen, was laut dem Zeitungsartikeln Alessa hieß. Der Wolf saß in dem Zimmer, das Wizzle für Alessa hergerichtet hatte und beobachte sie. Die Ärmste saß zusammen gekauert und von ihren Flügeln umschlungen auf dem Bett. Oder sie lief von der einen Ecke des Raumes in die andere. Ihr junges Gesicht war fahl und leer, sie lebte aber irgendwie auch doch nicht. „Was haben sie dir bloß angetan?“ fragte der Wolf mit fürsorglicher Stimme aber mit traurigem Unterton, „weder trinkst noch isst du genug.“ „Geschweige denn das du mit jemandem sprichst,“ fuhr Whirley leise fort, „weder lässt du die irgendwo blicken.“ An einem kurzen Blickkontakt merkte der Wolf, dass Alessa ihn verstanden hatte. Doch sie antwortete nicht. Sie blickte Whirley jetzt aber in die Augen. Er spürte Traurigkeit, welche sich unter der fahlen Kälte versteckte. Aber auch Angst und Zorn. Was war in den zwei Jahren der jungen Frau geschehen, dass sie sich so in sich zurück zog? Bis jetzt wusste der Wolf nur, dass sie vor zwei Jahren zu Unrecht verhaftet und vor drei Wochen aus dem Gefängnis befreit wurde. Mehr aber auch nicht. Die Antwort darauf verbarg Alessa in ihrem Herzen und verschwieg sie. Den ganzen Tag sahen sie sich schweigend an. Mit den Worten, „ich hole dir etwas zu Trinken und zu essen,“ verließ der Wolf kurz das Zimmer. Als er zurück kam, saß Alessa nicht mehr auf dem Bett. Sie hatte einen Stuhl davor gestellt und einen zweiten, etwa Zweimeter direkt gegenüber. Whirley stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch und ließ sich auf den einen Stuhl sinken. Alessa kauerte sich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Bett. Ihre Flügel verbargen ihren Körper nur ihr Kopf war zu sehen. Ihre Augen ruhten auf denen des Wolfes. „Sie haben uns nicht aus einem Gefängnis befreit,“ brach Alessa nur kurz die eisige Stille, „sie haben uns in einer Klinik festgehalten.“ Jetzt schwieg sie wieder und sah dem Wolf wieder nur tief in die Augen. In dem Moment verspürte Whirley ein Gefühl, was er zuvor immer verleugnet hatte, väterliche Fürsorge. Er stand auf und holte eine Tasse heißen Tee. Zu seiner Überraschung nahm Alessa die Tasse und leerte sie. Aus der fahlen und kalten Leere in ihrem Gesicht wurde ein kleines Lächeln. „Sie haben uns weh getan und uns die letzten Jahre unserer Kindheit gestohlen,“ lies sie rasch verlauten und schwieg dann wieder, „sie wollten unseren Willen brechen, uns vergessen lassen,...“ Dann trat wieder ein kurzes Schweigen ein. In dieser Zeit aß Alessa die Suppe, der Wolf ihr gebracht hatte. Die junge Adlerfrau schien die Suppe zu genießen, denn das kleine, vosichtige Lächeln behielt sie bei. Nach dem der Teller leer war, stellte der Whirley ihn wieder auf den Tisch. Eine Träne rollte jetzt am Schnabel Alessas entlang. Ihr Gesicht nahm jetzt traurige Züge an. Der Wolf bot ihr die Arme an. Zu seiner großen Überraschung nahm die junge Adlerfrau sie an. Wie ein Kind, das seinen Vater in die Arme schloss, drückte sie den Wolf an sich. „Sie wollten das wir vergessen,“ wiederholte Alessa und weinte noch stärker, „wird wissen zu viel, haben sie gesagt.“ „Das Praktikum war schuld,“ wimmerte sie leise und schluchzend, „ich wünschte ich wäre nie dabei gewesen.“ „Habt ihr Kinder?“ fragte sie den Wolf leise, „wenn ja, seit ihr ein guter Vater.“ Whirley schwieg und nahm die Worte in sich auf. Er vernahm den Herzschlag der jungen Frau und wie ihre Tränen seine Weste durchnässten. Dann nahm er sie hoch und legte sie auf das Bett. Sofort schlief Alessa ein. Doch diesmal nicht mehr mit der kalten Leere im Gesicht. Das feine Lächeln lag noch immer auf ihrem Gesicht. Leise schloss Whirley die Tür und ging in das Büro wo Wizzle sich mit Kaffee wach hielt. „Wie ist es eine Familie zu haben, ich meine Vater zu sein?“ fragte er den Verwalter nachdenklich, „wie ist es für jemanden da zu sein, außer in Freund und Kameradschaft?“ „Mhmm, darauf gibt es keine präzise Antwort,“ gab Wizzle irritiert zurück, „warum wollen das wissen?“ „Hat es mit ihr zu tun?“ hakte der Verwalter nach, „ich glaube es nicht, der große Jäger hat Vatergefühle.“ Soundtrack; thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px thumb|left|500 px thumb|right|500 px Kategorie:Jadekaiser